Field
The present invention relates generally to methods, and products prepared by such methods, for a pâté made from non-animal sources including nuts such as almonds, walnuts and hazelnuts.
Related Art
Butters, spreads, sauces, emulsions, and a myriad other types of food products have been made since the dawn of civilization. One particular need that has been addressed is preservation of food during off-season times. As refrigeration, bottling, canning, dehydration and other preservation techniques have improved, attention has turned to increasing the objective and subjective qualities of the products, and to reduce the impact on the planet and on the domestic animals used in the preparation of foodstuffs.
Traditional pâté (herein pate) is typically made from mechanically combining or mincing a cooked ground meat with fat and certain herbs and spices. It can be served hot or cold. Typical liver pate is a cultural favorite, an appetizer and snack enjoyed by people around the world including Argentinians. Because traditional pate contains meat, many people cannot or choose not to eat it even if they enjoy it. Various substitutes have been proposed, but obtaining a replacement that matches traditional pate in texture, spreadability, flavor and appearance has remained elusive. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed toward overcoming many of the shortcomings of known techniques and recipes for pates.